The Immortal Love
by Inocc
Summary: What happened if Aerith had awaken for the second time? just read it!


This is my first fanfic!!!!Hm….I feel nervous but I don't feel satisfy because I think there will be many mistakes in the conversations or the grammar….So, I need the review!!

Thanks before, and enjoy it!!!

**Chapter 1 : The Awaken**

Cloud stood in front of Aerith's house. He had sadness on his face. The reason why he was there because was still thinking about her. He felt a little joy in his heart because she always tried to comfort him until he realized that he wasn't alone (Note: this story happened after FF VII: AC). But he's still leaving a pain in his heart. He didn't forget how fast she had gone away in Sephiroth's hands. He thought that he failed to be her bodyguard. He hadn't hugged her yet, he hadn't confessed how he really love her yet. He hadn't kissed her sweet-pink lips yet. It was too soon before he could realize how important her was to him.

"Aerith…Why did you go away so fast??" He murmured. A few minutes later his cell phone rang. He saw Vincent's name on the screen. He took the call.

"Cloud, I'm sorry if I disturb your free time. But could you come to Tifa's bar, please? I have something to tell you," Said Vincent with his usual-low voice.

"Of course. Please wait a moment."

"Okay, thank you, Cloud," said Vincent. He took off the cell phone and headed towards his motorcycle, Fenrir. He soon drove Fenrir to Tifa's bar. He didn't notice that There was a blue light glowing in Aerith's house.

* * *

Aerith's eyes were fluttering when she heard a meowing of a cat. She directly woke up. She saw a usual scene around her. She soon realized that she was in her room in her home. She was confused. She should be in Promise Land with Zack. Before she walked toward the door, something's coming. She saw a 10 year-old girl. She wore a lime green dress and white shoes. There were two white pins in the side of her hair and the two others were in the other side.

"Welcome back, my lady," she said with a smile on her face. She walked closer to Aerith.

"Who are you? Why I'm still alive?" Aerith asked with confused face.

"Oh, how rude that I haven't introduce myself first. My name is Belle. I'm your invisible servant in your house. My job is to make sure that your house and the church is okay. Because you will face a new adventure."

"Adventure? What do you mean?"

"You died, but you have something that is still missing. I don't know what the thing is. But if you go to the forgotten city and pray in the lake, you will gain the truth. If you can find that thing, you will rest in peace again." She walked behind her. "But there's a condition."

"What is it?" Asked Aerith.

"Don't cry in front of the man you love. If you do that, he will be dead, and…"

"And what?" asked Aerith with curiosity.

"J-just don't do that, okay?" Begged Belle. Aerith just remained silent. The thought of he would be dead made her sadder. After a few seconds, she said softly,"Alright, I'll do that."

"Okay, thank goodness. Thank you, my lady. Well, if you excuse me. I have something to do in Promise Land." said Belle. Aerith nodded and saw her disappeared. 'I think I have to go, but....' said her in her mind. She thought a way to avoid Cloud. If she met him, she would run to him, she would hug him and cry as loud as she could. She won't let that happen. After a few moments, she had an idea. She ran to her old drawer and took a red cape. She wore it and looked at the mirror near the drawer to make sure that Cloud and the others wouldn't notice her presence. After preparing something for her journey, she went out with afraid in her face.

* * *

"Yo, come here," said Vincent when he saw Cloud was searching for him in the bar. Cloud came and sit in front of him. Actually he was very curious, but he hid the feeling and still had cool in his face.

"Sorry for the waiting," said cloud and put his cell phone at the same time.

"Nah, it's okay," replied him. "Do you want some drink or anything?" Asked Vincent politely.

"No, I'm not a drinker," answered Cloud. "So, what do you want to say?"

"Okay, but first, I want to show you something." He took something on his pocket and put it on the table. Cloud's eyes widened when he saw that.

"That's…"

"Yes, that's Aerith's photograph. I found that in Hojo's secret laboratory. It was founded in a letter. And I read the letter."

"What's the letter say?"

"It says that in the future, unpredicted thing will happen between Aerith and Holy Mako. Hojo tried to find what will happen, but he failed."

"So...Aerith will be in danger!?!?! But she was already dead!" said Cloud with a little anger in his face.

"Please calm down. I know you're worry about her. But we don't know until we find the truth. I assume you to find the information with the people in section 7. There must be someone who knows something. Until then." He paused for a second and stood," See you." Said Vincent and went out. After that Tifa came to Cloud and sat beside him.

"Did something happen?" Asked Tifa slowly.

"Nothing." Whispered him. He didn't want to make her worry about him. He felt her as a sister, as a precious family. He didn't want something bad happen to Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene.

He began to walk out when Tifa grabbed his shoulder. Tears were falling into her eyes.

"Why do you always run away from us? Even you always are here, but your mind isn't. Don't you know that I'm worry about you!!" cried Tifa. Cloud was just quiet. He let go his shoulder and left her alone. He couldn't throw her in any danger, but he didn't want to make her sad. As he opened the door, he whispered," I'm sorry." And go out.

* * *

Slowly Aerith walked through Section 7. She look every people were walking around her to make sure that she didn't meet anyone who knows her well, especially Cloud. She wanted to meet him, but she was afraid she would cry into him.

"When she crossed a toy house, she crashed a boy. Her cape opened and revealed her beauty face. Before she realized it, the boy shocked when he saw her.

"Aerith nee-san…" Her eyes widened when she saw the boy. He is Denzel!?!? Suddenly she turned back, and she was shocked for the second time. Far in front of her she saw a man that she knew. The man's eyes widened and his mouth opened.

"Cloud…"

I'll wait for the reviews!! No flames!! ^_^


End file.
